Technus Beach
by Ghostfudge160
Summary: This was a one-shot requested by Leonardo DiCaprio. Danny discovers a secret strip of beach that he takes his friends to in order to relax. Little do they know the Master of Technology and all things electronic and beeping would show up! Please Review and tell me what you think!


**Alright readers this is a One-shot that I was asked to do by Leonardo DiCaprio about Danny, Tucker and his OC Cecelia. I do not own any of these characters the Danny Phantom characters belong to Butch Hartman and the OC belongs to of course Leonardo DiCaprio. To be honest I wasn't too sure on what to write but here it is. I hope you enjoy it! Please tell me what you think (by Reviewing) and if you guys have anymore one-shots let me know!**

* * *

TechnusBeach

The sun shined down, warming the sand below to the point it was a little too hot. Luckily, as the waves came in it cooled down the sand greatly. A few weeks back, Danny had discovered a secret strip of beach that nobody went to. Excitedly, he told his friends Tucker and Cecelia about it and here they were now. Danny enjoyed the cool sensation as the waves licked his ankles causing his heals to sink farther into the sand. However, Cecelia did not think of this and hopped from foot to foot to not burn her newly manicured feet. Tucker laughed beside Danny with his waterproof PDA in hand, as they watched the poor girl dance around.

She wore a pink and black bikini that appeared to emphasize her striking purple eyes. Her straight brown hair was thrown back in a ponytail, swaying side to side as she danced toward the wet sand.

"Did you just now figure out that the wet sand is cooler?" Tucker gave a lopsided grin as he put his PDA in his swimsuit pocket.

"Hot sand does wonders for your feet." Cecelia defended herself as she checked the bottom of her feet to see them nice and smooth. She glanced down at Tucker's feet and scowled. "You should try it too!" She declared suddenly, throwing poor Tucker into the hot sand without mercy.

"Hey!" He protested loudly before he too began to dance around like Cecelia had done just moments ago. Any attempt back onto the wet sand was futile for Cecelia blocked Tucker from escaping with a mixture of using her body as a barrier or a fighting stance to get him to back down. Tucker knew better than to test the girl for she was an expert at a variety of martial arts. Calling out to his best friend was no use for Danny was on the ground laughing at the display the two were giving. "A little help?" Tucker ventured hopefully but no such help came.

"Let's go in the water!" Danny exclaimed, finally relieving his friend from the torture. Luckily for the boy, Cecelia was flighty and could easily be distracted…when she wasn't serious. The brunet quickly agreed and waded into the water with Danny, dragging Tucker along as well. They splashed each other and played some water games. Not once were they disturbed by any human or ghost. It was quite refreshing. Tucker would never say it aloud but times like these were really good for Danny. It gave him a chance to unwind from his hard job of ghost fighting. When he heard the news about this beach, he was all for going even though there were no girls around besides Cecelia to hit on. Regardless of that, Tucker agreed to come anyway for Danny, which seemed to pay off. The raven-haired boy's smile was relaxed with no tense muscles in his body, he was like a happy noodle.

"Let's play tag! Loser buys lunch!" Cecelia declared as she began to chase Danny. Before he could think to 'go ghost', the bubbly girl reached to poke him. However, her electrical powers acted up slightly and shocked him.

"Ow!" Danny yelped then turned to the girl, his eyes narrowed in fake anger. "We are going to play like that, eh?" A brilliant light blinded the two humans as Danny changed into Phantom. His green eyes glittered with evil as he tagged the girl back and lazily flew in the sky out of her reach.

"Cheater!" She called jumping into the air in a sad attempt to tag the hybrid.

Tucker sighed he knew he would be the next target so he quietly hid when Cecelia was still distracted. About one more step away from his hiding spot Cecelia sprinted toward him. Before the girl could tag him Danny swooped down out of nowhere and plucked Tucker off the ground. He let out a startled cry but once realizing who it was, he quickly relaxed. The two boys floated above Cecelia just out of her reach.

"Hey! That's not fair! Cheaters!" She pouted before lying on her flowery pink towel, which was laid out on the sand.

When the immediate threat of being tagged was gone, Danny landed and let go of Tucker. Laughing, they walked over to the girl assuming the game of over. However, before she could accomplish her plan she thought better of it when Danny's ghost sense went off. Rolling his eyes, he took to the air to see who it was.

"I, Technus, master of technology and all things electronic and beeping-,"Technus declared dramatically but was quickly interrupted by Danny.

"Yeah, and long winded speeches." Phantom exclaimed before shooting at the outdated ghost.

"I don't think so, child." Technus spat as the two engaged in battle. Technus called forth anything technological in the vicinity, which surprisingly was a fair amount, along with Tucker's PDA to create a battle suit to use in his fight with the young hero.

"No way am I leaving Danny to fight by himself!" Cecelia suddenly decided as she held out a hand and mumbled, "Come on, come on, come on." She attempted to focus her electrical powers into her hand to shoot out like an ecto-blast. A bolt of electricity shot out much to her joy and hit Technus.

"Way to go!" Danny praised making her blush slightly as he turned back towards Technus. However, the power of the blast was just enough to power Technus up instead of hinder him.

"You have to shoot a high amount of electricity to overpower the devices so they all crash." Tucker commented as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which in this case, it really was the most obvious thing besides Technus' plans.

"You should have told me earlier!" Cecelia yelled at Tucker irritated but this negative feeling only added to her power.

"Tucker! You got to make her mad for her to use a higher voltage!" Danny noticed before he got hit by some electronics.

Tucker nodded in understanding but the question was how do you make a popular girl mad? He smacked himself, duh! "Hey, Cecelia! Technus said you were a shallow witch and that you suck at cheerleading along with MMA fighting!"

"WHAT!?" Cecelia screeched, clueless that Tucker made it all up. "That little no good for noth…," She trailed off when electricity crackled around her like a million whips. Her purple eyes held a slight glow to them as electricity licked the air around her greedily. She held out her arm, braced it with the other, and yelled in rage. The wicked electricity shot out of her hand as lightning, hitting its target. The impact of the blow was so intense Technus was pushed back along with fried; so much, in fact, his suit was chard black from all the blown sockets. Finally locating the Fenton thermos Danny sucked up the ghost effortlessly. Like a worried mother, Tucker cried out for his precious PDA in the rumble as Danny landed next to a calmer Cecelia.

"You know he said that just to get you mad so your powers would intensify, right." Danny pointed out as he turned back into Fenton. He looked at her with an apologetic smile.

Cecelia didn't reply for a moment for she didn't want to tell him she didn't realize it until afterwards. Instead, she simply nodded and watched as Tucker finally recovered his baby. Excess water began to flow from his eyes as he looked down at his PDA. The device was black from the blown sockets. She had fried his PDA. So much, that there was no hope in repairing it. She felt somewhat bad but He didn't seem overly heartbroken once Danny pointed out they were getting ready to come out with a new one this year. Cecelia didn't know if that was a lie or not but she decided not to question it. A happy Tucker was better than a sad one.

"So who is up for some Nasty Burger?" Danny asked placing his arms around his two friends' shoulders. "You're paying right Cecelia?"

"Wha-," She started to protest then quickly remembered that their game was interrupted. "We didn't finish our game." She replied matter-of-factly, determination to win plastered her face.

Once her statement was made, the two boys began to run away knowing that Cecelia would continue the game all the way up to the Nasty Burger. They were proven right when Cecelia could be seen sprinting behind after them. "Get your sorry butts back here! Our game isn't finished yet!"

* * *

**Did you like it? I'll never know unless you review or PM me!**


End file.
